Wolf Calendar DS
Wolf Calendar DS is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of a Radnelsapien from the planet Ecnar in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. Appearance He is a humanoid wolf with bushy blue fur of different tones. On his head, he has four green eyes, with a long grey horn in the middle. He has a few grey spikes on his back, two on each arm and one on each foot. He has three fingers and toes which have claws. He has a large blue tail. The Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest, with two green sashes surrounding it. Powers and Abilities Wolf Calendar DS can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance. He can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, and teleport himself through massive distances via shadows. Wolf Calendar DS can transform his body completely into shadows. His transformed form is either anatomically identical to his normal form, aside of being made of shadow, in which case, it contains all organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, he can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of his form being more important than the other. Wolf Calendar DS can assume a two-dimensional form, extend outward to become a larger shadow, blend into shadows completely, or even teleport through them. Wolf Calendar DS is able to become undetectable as long as he is in darkness or shadow. Wolf Calendar DS has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. Wolf Calendar DS' teeth, claws and horn are abnormally sharp. Wolf Calendar DS' tail is prehensile. Wolf Calendar DS possesses enhanced strength. Wolf Calendar DS can move about on two legs as well as on all-fours. Weaknesses Wolf Calendar DS is not very durable. Wolf Calendar DS can get violent if he doesn't control himself. Species and Planet Information Radnelsapiens are natural hunters and often kill their prey, and sometimes even other Radnelsapiens to survive. There are no governments, and therefore there are no rules for the Radnelsapiens to live by, though they do live by the "Hunt or be hunted" motto. While some of them live in packs, most of them choose to be on their own. Furthermore, the majority of Radnelsapiens are violent killers, but there are a few Radnelsapiens who are civilized and live by a strict moral code, refusing to kill other living beings. However, this group hides from the rest of society in order to prevent themselves from being ostracized or killed. Ecnar is a planet locked in an almost eternal night time. Its landscape is littered with caverns, in which the inhabitants make their homes. Plant life on the surface is scarce, as most of the plants thrive underneath, providing air for the inhabitants to breathe. Some of the other parts of the planet resemble deserts. Appearances Etymology His name is based off a joke made by Derrick J. Wyatt on Spring.me. Trivia *Credits to Poptropica123123 for the image. *This alien was made by UltiVerse, Cokedragon, H20guy and Silence Must Fall. *He is a free usage alien. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Ben 10: Forces United Category:Teleportation Aliens Category:Night Vision Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Horned Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Furry Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens